


Hat's Fashion

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn meet during London Fashion Week when they end up in 5 different shows together with weirder and weirder hats .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat's Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the amazing prompt. Thank you, angel.  
> Also, massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥

London Fashion Week is one of Harry’s busiest weeks of the year. Actually, that whole time of year is pretty busy. There is London Fashion Week, New York Fashion Week, Paris Fashion Week… There are a lot of Fashion Weeks.

It’s not surprising that during London Fashion Week, Harry sees a lot of the same models. She is friends with a few of them, but knows the names of all of the others. She and Cara are quite close and have been since Harry’s first runway show. Cara is an absolute darling and Harry loves working with her whenever they do.

Harry’s _favourite_ model, however, is Zayn Malik.

Absolutely no one else on this planet is as gorgeous as Zayn, Harry thinks.

She has this aura about her that just draws people in and Harry is no exception. She couldn’t take her eyes off Zayn the first time she saw her and she hasn’t been able to stop thinking of her either.

They had never worked together before London Fashion Week, but it was during that first night that Harry’s pretty sure that she fell in love. 

A lot of the other models tended to shy away from Zayn, she seemed a little intimidating, but not to Harry. In fact, Harry was one of the only girls to go up and talk to Zayn during that first night. 

Which is probably when Harry _actually_ fell in love with her.

She has the loveliest sense of humour and she makes Harry feel very warm inside her tummy. It’s very nice and she doesn’t want that feeling to ever stop. 

By the fourth night, Harry and Zayn were walking together more often than not and Zayn would subtly wink at Harry whenever they crossed paths, making Harry’s stomach flutter. It was very hard to keep a straight face and not smile like she wanted to while walking down the runway. Even harder when Zayn is wearing some kind of beehive on the top of her head that doubles as the hat designed specifically for the outfit she’s wearing. 

Most of Harry’s focus, though, was on making sure the ginormous hat on top of her head wasn’t going to fall off. Hats, for some reason, were in this season and Harry had worn some unique hats during the first three days but she felt like this one takes the cake.

Until the fifth night when she has some kind of weird futuristic hat to go with her silver, tiny outfit. 

Zayn’s laughter echoes through the room when Harry shimmies into the outfit. Harry turns around, a pout on her lips but it stops the second she sees Zayn. She has a ridiculous Lady Gaga-esque style hat on top of her own head that looks like it is one soft breeze away from falling off.

Harry’s lips quirk in a smile and she gives Zayn a once over. At least she isn’t the only one who is scantily clad. She can make out some of Zayn’s tattoos where the fabric doesn’t touch her skin and Harry finds herself wanting to trace over each one with her tongue. She licks her lips and tries to shake herself out of it but it’s hard with this huge hat on her head.

“These hats are ridiculous,” Zayn comments as she moves to sit in Harry’s just vacated chair. She crosses one leg over the top of the other and Harry watches as Zayn’s gaze sweeps over her. “Yours looks like an octopus.”

“They’re not _that_ bad,” Harry protests, defending the fashion that she’s wearing.

Zayn just raises an eyebrow at her in response. “Harry, you’re allowed to not like the clothes or the hats.”

Harry shrugs. “I don’t mind them, actually,” she replies. “They’re different, unique. I feel like I’m wearing a part of someone’s brain.”

“Gross,” Zayn says, crinkling her nose.

“Not the _actual_ brain,” Harry corrects herself, “but the thoughts and ideas. Someone worked really hard on all of these outfits. I’m going to appreciate every single one of them.”

“You’re a special one, Harry Styles,” Zayn says.

They get called for and they join the rest of the models, ready to walk.

When there are three people before Harry is set to walk, she feels warm hands on her hips. She smiles when she realises they’re Zayn’s and she boldly covers both of them with her own.

“You look sexy, by the way,” Zayn says softly, her voice like honey to Harry’s ears. She melts a little into Zayn’s embrace, careful of her hat placement. The last thing she wants to do is knock Zayn out with this monstrosity she’s wearing. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “So you do.”

“I know,” Zayn says. “How about after this, we go and get a couple of drinks and give our heads a rest from the weight of all of these hats.”

Harry’s heart rate speeds up a little. “I’d like that very much a lot,” she mumbles.

“Your turn, babes,” Zayn says. She pats Harry’s bottom twice in succession and Harry stumbles for a moment before righting herself. She straightens herself to her full height and strides out onto the runway. 

She keeps her gaze ahead, trying not to focus on the warmth that is still on her hips from where Zayn’s hands just were. She passes Zayn on the way back and Zayn winks at her again and Harry can’t help the smile that crosses her face. She quickly schools her features back into her model face and continues walking. She has a show to finish before she can think about getting Zayn to do more than wink at her.

The applause echoes around the room as the show comes to and end and all of the models walk in a line behind each other. The flashes of the cameras don’t bother Harry, especially when her mind is so focused on getting through the rest of the night so she can relax and spend some quality time with Zayn. 

The first thing Harry does is take off her hat once the show is over and she sets it down on the mannequin head at her station. She sees Zayn’s reflection through the mirror as she walks up behind Harry and her lips are soft when they touch Harry’s bare shoulder and her hand warm as it slides around Harry’s waist, pulling her close.

“You were brilliant out there,” Zayn says, catching Harry’s gaze in their reflection. 

“You were fantastic, too,” Harry compliments. She turns in Zayn’s embrace and sees the joy sparkling in Zayn’s eyes. “Let me get out of this outfit and we can go get those drinks.”

Zayn grins as she gives Harry a purposefully long once over. “Pity,” she starts, “we could have had fun with this.”

Harry snorts indelicately and shakes her head. “I’m not sure there’s a way _to_ have fun in this restrictive dress.”

“Oh,” Zayn begins slowly, her voice low and seductive, making Harry’s insides tingle with anticipation. “I’m sure we would have found a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
